


On Owl Post

by rytan451



Series: Essays and Documents on the Magical World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: False Document, Ministry of Magic, Owl Post, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rytan451/pseuds/rytan451
Summary: An excerpt from the bookA Muggleborn's Introduction to Magic: For the Muggleborn, By the Muggleborn.  As per ministry policy, because the book was created by a Muggleborn, has undergone extensive editing from a committee including only upstanding members of magical society to remove any incorrect information stemming from the ignorance inherent in Muggleborns.





	On Owl Post

One of the things that may, at first glance, seem like a backward practice of Magical Britain is Owl Post. This false impression is due mostly to the outdated inferior Muggle practice of using carrier pigeons for transporting letters. The inherent superiority of magic has allowed Owl Post to be **the** most effective method of letter transportation, even surpassing the recent Muggle invention known as "Email". Obviously, any technologically aware person would be skeptical of such a claim. After all, how can a physically carried letter manage to be more effective than a letter transmitted electronically?

The answer, of course, is magic.

There is no way for email to send pictures, nor to send parcels, and there is no way for an email to be read without the use of a computer. But Owl Post, relying on magically enhanced birds capable of Apparation (or, in Muggle parlance, teleportation), is capable of sending mail and parcels to people nearly instantaneously, and not requiring any unreliable or potentially inaccessible or unusable equipment. Owl Post can deliver letters and parcels to anyone nearer than a thousand miles in less than five minutes.

In contrast, emails are delivered more or less instantaneously to a computer, where it may sit for hours before being noticed. Parcels are impossible to send through email, as are pictures. In order to send those through Muggle means, you would need to travel to the recipient or hire someone else to do it for you. These parcels and letters may be lost, an issue that does not plague Owl Post. Thus it is clear that much like the Floo System, Owl Post is vastly superior to its Muggle counterparts.

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion:  
> Because of the discrimination that Muggleborns tend to face due to their support of Muggle technologies, I find it hard to believe that the text of the book, prior to censorship, included such obvious support of magical communication.


End file.
